Pieces of Me
by forgetmynme
Summary: Sixth year begins as Harry, Ron and Hermione deal with more then they could ever imagine. Ron and Hermione are confused about a kiss that happened at the end of fifth year. PG but may change. RandR Please
1. Departing Kiss

Disclaimer- I own no characters or settings in this story.

a/n- I'm really sorry this chapter is so short. It's merely a flashback of Ron and Hermione departing for summer after their fifth year. Enjoy though! Please R&R, and tell me what you think.

...

Ron and Hermione both waved at the disappearing Dursley's car. No doubt, Mr. Dursley was having a go at Harry, though, summer had barely even begun!  
  
Ron dropped his hand, brushing Hermione's arm, by accident. His arm stiffened at his side, not because he disliked the gentle caress, but because he wasn't sure what _she_ thought.  
  
He glanced down at her. She was still staring after the car, even though it had long since disappeared from sight. She looked up at him, her vision slightly blurred from the building tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ron, what are we going to do? Harry's going to be miserable enough, and now that Sirius-", Hermione took a deep breath that turned into a small sob.  
  
Out of instinct Ron put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm gently. Little did he know that this sent shivers up and down her spine. He led her back to where the others were earlier, and found his mother and her mother deep in discussion.  
  
"Look, Hermione," He turned to face her. "We're going to get through this. We're going to be strong for Harry, he needs it most." She nodded, but it only made it worse. A tear fell.  
  
Oddly, though, as Ron said it, she started to feel like it was going to be alright, even after all they went through. She took another deep breath, and looked away from his face and off to the side.  
  
He lifted his hand slightly, and not knowing what else to do with it, he took her hand and held it gently.  
  
"Are _you_ going to be alright?" Ron asked her slowly.  
  
She looked back up to him and nodded slowly, her eyes dry, and mouth firm.  
  
A strong gust of wind blew at that moment, pushing Ron from behind. He took a step closer to Hermione to steady himself. From somewhere far off, he heard his mother call him.  
  
"Ron? We're leaving whether you're in the car or not!" His mother bellowed out. He heard Fred and George snigger.  
  
"I'll write soon..." Ron looked down at her, and saw her nod, her lips pursed, seeming to be thinking hard. He took his advantage and leaned down aiming for her cheek, but his lips seemed to have a mind of their own. He kissed her lips instead, and let go of her hand. Backing up, he raised his brows, and walked off to his car.

......

R&R Please


	2. Sleepless Nights

a/n- Ok Chapter two! I hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for your reviews!  
  
Pieces of Me

Chapter Two

. . .

Hermione jerked awake, tangled in her covers, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Her first thought, _Shit_  
  
She laid her head back down against her pillow and stared up at the ceiling, wiping her eyes.  
  
It seemed so real.  
  
_Calm down, Hermione. It was just a dream...or nightmare._  
  
She untangled herself from her covers and rose to sit at her desk.  
  
_She saw Voldemort. He was going to kill her.  
_  
_His eyes, cold and heartless, stared into her own.  
  
"Worthless Mudblood," he had muttered.  
  
"AVADA KEDAV-" He pointed his wand at her.  
  
"NO!" Ron managed to shove her out of the way  
  
Voldemort finished the Unforgivable Curse. Harry who had been fighting off Malfoy, looked up in horror, and ran towards him.  
  
"RON!"  
  
The curse hit.  
_  
Hermione looked up at the bright moon, scared.

. . .   
Ron rubbed his face hard, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He was crazy, or stupid thinking it was real. He got up and walked to the kitchen, getting out the milk.  
  
He thought back to his dream.  
  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  
  
He was killed by Voldemort. He felt the pain. He remembered what it felt like. It couldn't have been any ordinary dream.  
  
Then he thought back to Harry and his "dreams."  
  
"Bloody hell." He was again rubbed his face. He had to make sure she was ok.  
  
Getting out ink, a quill, and some parchment, he wrote her a short note.  
  
_Hermione,  
  
First off, sorry it's so late. And second...are you alright? Stupid question...of course you are. You are, aren't you? I mean well...just reply. Please. Say anything. "Ron you stupid, git!" Anything. Just say something.  
  
Ron  
_  
He quickly tied it to Pig, and sent him off. Glancing at the clock, that read 2:22am, he mentally slapped himself.  
  
_She's gunna hate me for this._  
  
He didn't care, as long as she's ok.

. . .   
Hermione flipped through the television channels, curled up on her chair, not really noticing a thing on. She liked the brightness of the screen.  
  
A tap on her window made her jerk her head towards it, she only saw Pig. Quickly, opening the window, and grabbing Pig. She opened the note, scanned it quickly, and smiled.  
  
It's like he read her mind.  
  
_Ron,  
  
I'm perfectly fine.  
  
_She debated on whether telling him about the dream.  
  
_I'm fine as in...safe. But I'm not ok. Don't laugh. I had sort of a...nightmare. It's...confusing so I'm not going to go into it. But it's weird? You writing me and all...  
  
Hermione  
_  
She quickly sent it back, and sighed, watching Pig fly away.  
  
_It's really weird..._

_. . . _  
Harry hardly ever sleeps anymore. He was sure it wasn't Dudley's loud snoring coming from the other room. He knew exactly what it was.  
  
He didn't cry for Sirius's death. It worried him. Was he just not sad enough?  
  
It couldn't be it. He was sad...and very angry.  
  
Ron had sent him a letter shortly after summer started, saying how they were back at the Burrow, and he wanted him to come and stay. He delayed his reply, finally saying that he would come, but later.  
. . .  
Finally! He really was beginning to worry. He grabbed Pig and took out the note.  
  
_Laugh? She thought he would laugh at her? He wanted to hold her, kiss her! Anything but laugh. Maybe she had forgotten about their kiss._  
  
Then he thought horribly that maybe she didn't like the kiss...  
  
_Hermione,  
  
Good. I mean good as in your safe. Laugh? I would never laugh at you! Maybe snicker here and there...  
  
He needs to see her.  
  
So, do you want to come stay here later? Uh with Harry?  
  
_As much as he would love for her to come stay with him alone...Harry needed them.  
  
_Uh well you probably are really annoyed and tired right now...so you don't have to reply now. By the way...what did you make on your O.W.L.S? I...passed everything.  
  
Sweet dreams,_

_Ron  
_  
He was hoping, she'd take the time to reply tonight.  
  
Thirty minutes later, he got the reply.  
  
_I passed, too. And Yes! I want to stay. I'll dream of you, if you dream of me.  
  
Hermione  
_  
He especially loved the last part.


End file.
